Four Tails
by mort1237
Summary: A tail of the jinchuriki of the village hidden on the plateau and the 4 tailed beast sealed in him.


Summary: a tail of another of the jinchuriki (spell). Naturally any spelling or jutsu help in a review would be appreciated.

Preface: Some assumptions this fiction will make based on what I have seen, fictions I have read and certain realistic practicalities. I won't make this a lecture and put one down for each chapter that is part of the basis of each chapter.

I assumed based on a military age of 12-55 that the Leaf village total ninja force is 387. 9 member graduation class and 43 years. Reserve forces would be twice that 774 (those who did not pass the genin exam). Add in death, permanent injuries, treason, graduating on a second test and older ninja that the real numbers would be 150 and 500. Out of this 150 I would assume 75 are genin, 50 chunnin and 25 jounin. As for ANBU I would assume 90 percent of the upper ranks and 10 percent of the genin. Thus proof that the ninja must have great teamwork or much larger graduation classes occur in other years? For the record I think a real powerful ninja force would be in the thousands not the hundreds.

Prologue (Hidden Village on the Plateau (Mountain country one year before the Kyubbi)

Dodging one tail was not enough against this beast. The other three tails are just as deadly. The jounin of the Hidden Village on the Plateau knew what await if the tail should touch him. Nothing remained of those who had even been glanced by one of the deadly tails. It was hard to explain but the tailed beast could erase anything it wanted just with a flick of the tail. So far it had used this power to destroy most of the village and around half of the few ninja defenders.

Another near miss angered him even more. He had never been on a mission where a fellow ninja had died. Rarely they would suffer major injuries. The village relied on highly focused training and teamwork among it's 100 ninja standing force. Nothing like the grandiose numbers the big 5 could send out. Instead starting when they could walk training began. A long process to teach the basics and find who among the few thousand villagers could make the cut. Those that proved themselves landed an apprenticeship with a chunnin teacher from 6 to 12. A one class academy. From there one to two a year would become genin. This worked on three factors. First and foremost a team first and only attitude. Secondly, strict standards at each level in taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Finally all known jutsu in the village was shared at each level and public access could be attained by achieving a ninja rank.

However, now he was at an extreme disadvantage. Out of twenty five ninja in the villages immediate area he was the only one left. Being nimble and one of the best in the village he dodged again. Only this time he had been tricked and was left wide open to the beasts left hook. Stunned he barely blocked a kick only to be hit by the left again. The two hard hits to the head sent him staggering and judging by who the world was now shaking he had a concussion.

"You are good. I was forced to use my hands and feet" said the large beast. The beast was a good eight feet tall. Yet strangely he was light on his feet and moved like the wind. Worse was what he looked like. Besides the four thin whip like tails he looked perfectly human.

"What are you?"

"The tailed beast of the four tails of course. I am also known as the demonic human". After this deceleration the 20 foot long tails sped for the jounin. He managed to leap beyond range only to find his legs could not move.

"Luckily my trap worked just as well. You see you are standing on a device that is sending a signal to your brain making it impossible to use your legs. By the time you crawl off it with your hands I will have hit you with my tail."

"Wait, before you finish me why did you destroy the village". His only hope now was to stall and prepare his most lethal jutsu. Sealing was his specialty and hopefully he could seal this strange tailed beast. He had heard of others like the one tailed Tanuki and the infamous 9 tailed fox Kyubbi but little was known of the four tails.

"Your stalling is obvious but understandable. I highly doubt you can stop me now so if you do not to attempt to move from that spot I will tell you."

"Thanks" he said sarcastically. However, on the inside he was in heaven. There was no better sign when the enemy underestimated you.

"I am not as powerful as Kyubbi or any of the other tailed ones so instead I use my mind to outwit them. I wish to destroy Kyubbi to prove that I am more powerful and to do that I must obtain a weapon capable of destroying him. My upgraded tails are efficient but won't work on the strongest of humans or any tailed beast. Your village is the best site to mine for it from and before I bring in miners the village hidden on the Plateau must be gone. Unfortunately this substance is fatal to normal humans and I felt it fair to offer you a quick death instead of a slow agonizing one. You should feel honored the other eight would never consider your feelings."

'You bastard' he thought seeing the most arrogant smirk he could imagine. I still got a surprise.

"Well thanks but I think I would rather live."

As the demon approached he stopped to pick up a stray kunai.

"I must conserve all the energy I can so I will do it the old fashioned way."

'Even better. I cannot move my legs but when the knife enters all I need to do is touch your arm.' Waiting had to be the most stressful time of his life. This plan had no guarantee of success and either way he would die. Surely the demon would go for a fatal stroke.

"I will merely insert this into your throat. Striking through the jugular and collapsing your trachea in one stoke. You will die around a minute afterwards. Once again I do you a favor. No one will hear your screams while you die and you can preserve some dignity. I truly have your best interests at heart"

With this the beast began to cackle like a madman. Approaching he quickly did what he promised. Instead of screaming he made three seals and touched his arm. Swiftly while before the demon reacted he had the one signal he needed drawn on the demon. Finally one more seal activated it. It had all been done in the time the demon had firmly inserted the knife into his throat.

The demon dropped the knife as he felt pain. Soon he screamed in anguish as his body began collapsed. On the ground he went through convulsions as the seal did it's work. Soon he would become one with the Earth.

'Nice technique human' as a foreign voice exploded into his head. 'You have sealed me but since I can no longer maintain my body I can release my full power I had reserved to hide my presence from the others. I see I underestimated you since we cannot be killed easily. This sealing could go to my advantage. First I need to know everything you do.

'Dream on. I will tell you nothing.'

'Too late. Your an open book to me. A short story really. Also you got about twenty seconds based on what I got. Good thing all I need now is your blood and your carcass. Move your head over my body.'

As hard as he tried to stop it he crawled his last few seconds. Finally landing on the body.

'Thanks and goodbye. I now have everything I need.'

Thusly the unnamed jounin died.

With the last of his strength the demon sent all his energy to the seal and the dead body. Soon he had built a new body and transferred the seal too it. Reforming a few genes to make the new body different was one of his last two actions before he was sealed in the baby boy he created. The other was to release him when the human he sealed himself into died. Hopefully, abandoned in the woods and with the disaster the baby would be dead in less than a week.


End file.
